Parle plus bas
by Ertis-Reborn
Summary: James et Lily sont toujours en vie quoique très différent du couple parfait qu'on s'était imaginé. Harry est... présumé mort ou bien attend t il simplement son heure pour revenir? Et Voldemort est maître du monde. Je sais, ce résumé craint mais je peux rien dire sans dévoiler tout le principe même de l'histoire... Je peux même pas donner les couples! VDM quoi!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER LE PROLOGUE.**

Chers amis, bien le bonsoir, on mettra de côté le fait que j'ai 15 ans de retard sur la publication de mes autres histoires, ca arrivera bien assez tôt dès que j'aurai remis la main sur ce put*^ù$ù de disque dur externe!

Cette fic est classée M et pour la première fois, ca le vaut! Le résumé somme toute craignos est voulu, je savais pas comment faire un résumé sans vendre tout le principe de l'histoire... Et je ne dirai rien avant le moment T, il faudra donc faire avec et me supporter! Harrys ( ou son équivalent) est bien là, il attend juste le bon moment pour faire son apparition!

Et c'est une fic angst jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ca veut dire qu'à part avis contraire d'une bande d'allumés encore plus atteints que moi, cette histoire se terminera très mal!

Voilà, c'est tout, sinon, bonne lecture et oubliez pas comme d'hab le petit bouton review là bas en dessous!

P.S: je risque d'uploader pas mal de nouvelles fics désolée!

Prologue

La guerre était finie. Oh ! Pas officiellement bien sûr mais James Potter, Chef des aurors, ne se faisait aucune illusion. La majorité du ministère était corrompue, l'autre moitié ne tarderait pas à succomber ou à mourir… Au choix. Quant à Poudlard… Depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore était porté disparu, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils tiendraient. Il en était donc là ! Dans un bar miteux de Londres, proche de l'allée des embrumes, à siroter son 6ème whisky. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui mais pour quoi ? Probablement retrouver sa femme au lit avec son pire ennemi, accessoirement un espion (ou pas) pour le camp ennemi et professeur de potion (et nouvellement directeur) honnit à Poudlard. Severus Snape ! Rien que son nom lui donnait la nausée. Il préférait 100 fois son programme du samedi soir, boire jusqu'à oublier son propre prénom et terminer sur les marches de la maison de Sirius à beugler le nom de son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

\- C'est libre ? Lui demanda une voix basse teintée d'un léger accent russe.

La fille était somptueuse. De longues mèches noires encadraient son visage de madone illuminé par deux yeux verts émeraudes. Plus clair et plus brillant que ceux de Lily. Vert comme des sortilèges de la mort. Elle était vêtue sobrement, comme une moldue avec un jean, un débardeur noir tendu sur une poitrine généreusement dressée et une courte veste en cuir noir. Elle lui sourit gentiment en pointant le siège à côté du sien et il ne put qu'hocher positivement la tête.

\- Une Vodka s'il vous plaît. Demanda t elle au barman en posant sur la table un billet de 20 pounds.

\- Vous êtes russe ? S'entendit il demander bêtement.

\- Non anglaise. Mais j'habitais en Russie jusqu'à hier. Kate ! Se présenta t elle en lui tendant sa main.

\- James.

\- Enchantée James.

« » « » « »

Jamais il n'avait trompé sa femme. Ca faisait 18 ans qu'ils étaient mariés et il n'avait même jamais songé à la tromper. Ils avaient traversé l'enfer, avaient perdu un enfant, elle s'envoyait en l'air avec son ennemi juré mais jamais oh grand jamais il n'avait trompé sa femme. Alors, il avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment il pouvait se réveiller entièrement nu auprès d'une superbe brune qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Leurs vêtements trainaient par terre dans ce qui semblait être un minuscule appartement du côté moldu. Il l'observa à la dérobée, notant les marques qu'elle avait sur le corps. Des marques très fraiches. Des flashs lui revenaient épisodiquement. Elle à califourchon sur lui, la tête rejeté en arrière, le visage extasié tandis qu'il dévorait ses seins. Des seins pareils n'auraient pas dû exister. C'était une grossière erreur. Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir en plus ? 18 ? 19 ans ? C'était Sirius qui faisait ça. Pas lui. Jamais lui. Il était le mec fiable, le bon père de famille sans enfants. Même si pour ses 40 ans il était plutôt bel homme mais il avait bien le double de son âge. La brune bougea, ronronna, se tourna vers lui et posa un bras sur son torse avant d'ouvrir un œil et de lui sourire.

\- Déjà réveillé !

Sa main se promena sous la couverture, flattant son sexe au repos qui se réveilla lui aussi immédiatement.

\- T'es pas le seul à être réveillé on dirait ! Pouffa t elle.

\- C'était une grave erreur Kate ! J'ai le double de ton âge, je suis marié !

\- Tu m'as dit toi-même que ta femme te trompait James ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne m'as pas demandé en mariage ! On a juste passé une nuit ensemble. Très sympa soit dit en passant, s'il y en a d'autres je suis partante mais ne te prends pas la tête tout de suite ! je vais prendre ma douche… Si jamais tu décides que tu voudrais que cette nuit se reproduise, je t'invite à me rejoindre ! Sinon, la porte est là-bas. Dans les deux cas, ravie de t'avoir connu James !

Il la regarda s'éloigner ébahi. Quand diable était-il devenu un vieux con alors qu'il s'était probablement tapé tout Poudlard à la folle époque de son adolescence? Sirius se serait bien moqué de lui. Et puis, pour une fois, c'est lui qui aurait une histoire salace à raconter à son meilleur ami. Il s'éjecta du lit dans toute sa glorieuse nudité et la coinça sous la douche où elle l'attendait déjà, un fin sourire amusé au visage. Il avait oublié qu'elle était si petite tandis qu'il la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes… Ni qu'elle était si maniable. Il parvenait à la soulever sans trop d'effort et se permit même de s'introduire en elle d'une seule longue et intense poussée qui la fit crier de plaisir.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, Haleta-t-elle entre deux allées et venues en elle, mais en fait je n'ai pas encore 17 ans.

James se gela. Si sa fille avait vécu, elle aussi n'aurait que 16 ans ! Il relâcha sa taille, remarquant au passage que ses doigts avaient laissé des empruntes rouges sur sa peau. Il avait un goût de bile dans la bouche. Quel genre de monstre était-il ? Elle lui saisit les mains, en posa une sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre trouvait refuge entre ses jambes. Elle était tellement chaude et humide. James déglutit difficilement. Tout homme avait sa limite… Elle était en train de repousser les siennes. Elle l'embrassa doucement, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres, mélangeant leur souffle. Celui de James devenait erratique. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Quand il sentit une main si petite se refermer sur son membre, il perdit toute volonté, l'allongea sur le sol et retourna en elle.

Kate s'accrocha à ses épaules, accompagnant ses coups de reins de cris ou de gémissement. Elle se tortillait sous lui comme une diablesse, suppliant pour en avoir toujours plus. Plus de tout, plus de lui, plus vite, plus fort, plus, plus, plus. Il se laissa aller dans un grand cri satisfait et retomba sur elle.

\- J'ai pas fini ! Ronronna-t-elle en glissant une main entre eux et surtout entre ses jambes.

Il la regarda faire ahuri avant de lui enlever sa main et de prendre place entre ses jambes. Un petit sort de nettoyage plus tard, il la faisait hurler avec sa langue. Elle voltigeait, titillait, pinçait, mordait, léchait et l'emmena dans le plus grand orgasme de sa courte vie dans un véritable hurlement de jouissance.

\- Wow ! Souffla t elle en reprenant son souffle. Pour une quasi première fois… C'était dingue !

\- Parce qu'en plus cette nuit c'était ta première fois ? Gémit James en se couvrant les yeux. Je suis un monstre ! J'ai violé une gamine ! Mais tu avais l'air…

\- J'ai une imagination très fertile ! Et puis c'est pas parce que j'étais vierge que j'ignorais ce qui pouvait faire réagir mon propre corps James !

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop en fait. Tu étais là, tu me plaisais… J'avais confiance !

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Mes parents se foutent comme d'une guigne de mon sort tant que je reste silencieuse et que je ne crée pas d'esclandre ! Pouffa t elle le regard brillant. Si mon père savait ce que je viens de faire, je crois qu'il en ferait une attaque… C'est à l'étude !

Il ne savait que penser. Si Meg avait vécu, comment aurait-il aimé qu'elle parle de lui ? Pas comme ca en tout cas mais il ne se voyait pas la paternaliser ! Ca aurait été encore plus tordu sinon. Elle termina sa douche, se sécha et se rhabilla. James la regarda faire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir juste 16 ans !

\- Je vais aller courir. Tu ne seras probablement plus là quand je reviendrai. Si jamais tu décides que mon âge n'est pas une barrière insurmontable, je suis ici jusqu'à 29 Août. Sinon, encore une fois, ravie de t'avoir connu James !

Son sourire était serein quand elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Lui en revanche était dans tous ses états. Non seulement il avait trompé sa femme mais en plus, il avait découché… Si seulement elle s'en souciait. Il l'imita, prit sa douche, s'habilla et disparut pour le seul endroit auquel il pouvait penser, chez Sirius.

A suivre…

J'aurai peut être dû prévenir qu'il y avait un lemon non? Bah, y en a un au chapitre suivant aussi... Tant qu'à faire! :)

Pensez donc à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Silencieux, Sirius lui faisait face. James avait été incapable de dire quoique ce soit jusque là sans d'une manière ou d'une autre repenser à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. A la nuit et au matin qu'il venait de passer. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, il avait encore son odeur dans les narines. Et rien qu'à y repenser, son érection se faisait douloureuse.

\- J'ai trompé Lily cette nuit ! Lâcha t il comme une bombe.

\- Merci Merlin ! S'exclama Sirius en bondissant à ses côtés, s'apprêtant déjà à lui taper dans le dos.

\- Avec une gamine de 16 ans !

\- Double High Five mon pote ! Je commençais à me dire que tu étais prêt à devenir moine mais de toute évidence, tu attendais juste le bon moment pour me remettre à ma place. Une gamine de 16 ans ! Vierge ?

\- Oui !

\- Une vierge à qui tout enseigner ! C'est bon, tu as découvert mon fantasme !

\- Je vais te dire, elle était pas farouche ! Lily a toujours été le genre traditionnel mais elle… Elle réveillerait un mort !

\- Arrête, tu vas me rendre jaloux ! C'est une sorcière ?

\- Je crois pas non ! On s'est rencontré dans un bar moldu et on a fini dans un hôtel moldu.

\- Encore mieux ! Laisse la être ton vilain petit secret ! Tu vas la revoir ?

\- Elle a 16 ans Sirius ! C'est un bébé ! Elle a le même âge que… Enfin, qu'elle aurait eu !

\- Mieux vaut que tu n'y penses pas tout de suite James. Ecoute, je sais que ca te hante ! Ca me hante aussi ! Mais Lily a tourné la page mon vieux et t'as bien mérité un peu de fraîcheur. On sait pas combien de temps va durer cette période d'accalmie alors… Profites en un max. Et sinon comment elle s'appelle ta petite maîtresse ?

\- L'appelle pas comme ca ! Ca fait vieux pervert !

\- C'est ce que t'es mon pote ! Je te rappelle que la demoiselle n'a que 16 ans !

\- Elle s'appelle Kate !

\- Faudra que tu me la présentes ! Tu te souviens de Monica Tinbraum ?

\- On ne finira pas en partie fine à 3 Sirius ! On avait 17 ans !

Sirius ricana sans répondre. James savait ce que ca voulait dire. La partie venait juste de devenir intéressante pour son ami.

« » « » « »

\- Ou étais tu ? L'accueilli froidement Lily quand il rentra chez lui.

\- Dehors !

\- Merci pour ce trait d'ironie James ! Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit !

\- Pourquoi Lily Chérie ? Je t'ai manqué ? Snivellus ne t'a pas comblée comme tu le voulais ?

Elle sursauta comme s'il l'avait giflée avant de se redresser de toute sa petite taille. James pensa brièvement à Kate avant de se sentir coupable. Bon sang, elle n'avait que 16 ans !

\- Si tu savais quoique ce soit sur comment combler une femme… Commenca t elle, laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspend.

\- Je te promets que les hurlements de plaisir qu'elle poussait cette nuit et ce matin n'étaient pas des faux ! Assura t il vicieusement.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait voulu lui faire mal, c'est elle maintenant qui avait mal.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Lily ! Ca ne me concerne plus ! Mais je t'interdis d'entacher mon nom en t'affichant publiquement avec ce sac à merde !

Il fit demi tour pour quitter le manoir. Quand il sortir dehors, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, offrit son visage au soleil et sourit. Pour la première fois depuis 18 ans, il se sentait bien et en paix avec lui-même. Comme si une aventure d'une nuit lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour reprendre sa vie en main.

« » « » « »

Le pouvoir est dans la fougue de la jeunesse lui avait dit Sirius et ce soir, il voulait bien le croire. Il avait essayé. Sortir avec des femmes, sorcières ou moldues, de son âge s'était révélé extrêmement ennuyant. Toutes parlaient de famille, de mariage ou d'amour mais avec aucune il n'avait pris autant de plaisir qu'avec Kate. C'est le destin qui la remit un soir sur son chemin. Fin aout. Il était de sortie entre hommes avec Sirius quand il l'avait vu. Sur les banquettes en velours noirs, ses cheveux lâchés, vêtue d'une petite robe noire qui la moulait tel une seconde peau, elle envoyait balader des hommes pourtant plus jeune que lui. Ses lèvres pleines et rouges s'étirèrent sur un sourire quand elle le vit.

\- Me dit pas que c'est elle Kate ! Souffla Sirius en la reluquant impunément.

\- Si ! C'est elle !

\- Je comprends beaucoup mieux.

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir 16 ans. Et elle n'avait pas l'air farouche s'il en jugeait pas la taille de sa jupe.

\- T'as pas peur d'attraper froid avec ca ? Lui demanda t il quand ils s'assirent avec James.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux jouer au docteur avec moi ? Lui demanda t elle d'une voix sensuelle sans se départir de son charmant sourire. Salut beau brun ! Lança t elle à l'encontre de James qui se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

\- Salut Kate. Je te présente mon meilleur ami, Sirius. Sirius, voici Kate. Je suis content de te revoir !

\- Pourtant tu n'es jamais revenu. Remarqua t elle presque tristement.

\- Je sais. Je le voulais. Mais ca n'aurait pas été bien. J'ai quitté ma femme. J'ai essayé… De trouver des filles de mon age. Ca n'a pas été très concluent.

\- Je comprends. J'ai fait pareil ! Sourit elle compréhensive en posant sa main sur la sienne.

James sentit son sexe se durcir presque immédiatement quand il sentit à nouveau la douceur de sa peau.

\- Mais aucun ne m'a bouffé la chatte comme tu l'as fait ! Ronronna t elle à son oreille, collant ses seins contre son épaule. Alors Sirius, que faites vous dans la vie ? S'enquit elle en se rasseyant comme si de rien n'était et croisant les jambes devant James au supplice.

\- Je suis flic.

\- Oh ! Est-ce que vous comptez me passer les menottes monsieur l'agent ? J'ai été très très très vilaine !

\- Ca… Ca peut se faire !

\- Voulez vous boire quelque chose messieurs ? J'invite ?

\- Ce que tu veux ! Répondit James.

Elle sourit matoise et déplia ses longues jambes. Comment une fille aussi petite pouvait-elle avoir des jambes aussi longues ?

\- Je suis amoureux ! Déclara très sérieusement Sirius en la regardant s'éloigner, surveillant le tissus de sa jupe qui remontait a chacun de ses pas.

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle a 16 ans !

\- Et moi je te dis qu'elle est chaude comme la braise ! Allez Jamesie ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas amusé toi et moi ! plus de 20 ans tu te rends compte ?

\- Deux adultes ne font pas de plan à 3 avec une gamine Sirius !

\- Mais elle est consentante ! Tu le vois quand même ! Ecoute, on est pas obligé de se toucher ! L'un peut juste regarder pendant que l'autre s'amuse ! Allezzzzzz !

\- Sirius…

\- Ecoute, on ne fera rien qu'elle ne veut pas ok ? Mais si elle veut… Et elle veut mon pote !

Il se tut quand elle vint se rasseoir, une bouteille de champagne et 3 verres à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? Demanda James en servant les coupes.

\- Mon anniversaire ! J'ai 17 ans ! Sourit elle d'une manière qu'il aurait put qualifier de diabolique.

Au placard les bonnes résolutions de James. Désormais, elle était officiellement adulte… Dans leur monde en tout cas mais ca, il ne l'aurait jamais dit.

\- Alors miss Kate, que fais tu dans la vie ? Lui demanda Sirius en posant d'office sa main sur sa cuisse à la lisière de sa jupe soit, très haut.

James grogna. Il connaissait cette tactique par cœur. Elle lui répondait en souriant, affable mais celui qu'elle dévorait des yeux, c'était lui. James Potter. Chef des aurors. Chef des aurors qui crevait d'envie de se taper une petite moldue et qui n'était pas contre l'idée de la partager avec son meilleur ami. S'il avait pensé que sa vie était suffisamment graveleuse… ce n'était rien par rapport à ca. Il regardait son meilleur ami qui discutait avec elle, sa main posée sur le haut de sa cuisse. De temps en temps il se penchait sur elle pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille et elle riait à gorge déployée, remettant derrière son épaule une mèche de ses cheveux. Mèche que Sirius s'empressait d'emprisonner entre ses doigts pour jouer avec. Elle était à lui voulait gronder James. Il l'avait vue et eue en premier. Et comme si elle pensait à la même chose, elle le regardait, quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans le fond de ses yeux. Sirius prit congé un bref moment pour aller commander quelque chose de plus fort au bar pour eux trois et James en profita pour se rapprocher.

\- Sirius voudrait qu'on fasse… quelque chose à 3 !

\- Oh ! Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Et toi ?

\- Je sais ce que tu vaux. Je ne dirai pas non, ca serait de la folie. Souffla t elle en abaissant son visage vers lui, titillant sa bouche du bout de sa langue.

\- Tu vas être ma perte ! Haleta t il avant de prendre ses lèvres avec force.

\- Je vois que l'on a commencé les festivités sans moi ! Remarqua Sirius en revenant avec 3 verres remplis d'un liquide doré.

\- On s'échauffe ! Roucoula Kate. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Sirius qui se hâta d'avaler son verre d'un cul sec, sentant la douce chaleur du whisky se propager dans son corps.

\- Je reviens ! Souffla James en prenant la direction des toilettes.

Sirius ricana. Les chances pour qu'il arrive à pisser droit étaient plus que limites.

\- Alors monsieur Sirius, il paraît que vous voulez faire un plan à trois avec monsieur James et moi-même ?

Sirius déglutit. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, ses seins dans son dos et la petite main qui se frayait un chemin dans son pantalon ne promettait que du bon. Il la ramena devant lui plus rudement qu'il l'aurait voulu mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser d'avantages. Bien au contraire. Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette et se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation avant d'écarter un peu les jambes. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de soulever sa jupe pour qu'il voit ce qu'elle avait en dessous. Juste une minuscule petite culotte fendue d'un noir de jais qui s'ouvrait sur un clitoris et des petites lèvres de couleurs roses. Comme des jeunes boutons de fleurs. Jamais son caleçon ne lui avait semblé aussi serré. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se souvenir qu'ils étaient dans un bar… Et que celui-ci était désespérément vide. Quand il entreprit de défaire sa ceinture, elle posa son pied sur son entre jambe.

\- Garde ca pour plus tard.

A vos ordres madame aurait il voulu répondre. Elle attrapa sa main et la guida vers elle, se faisant plaisir elle-même mais avec sa main à lui… Et c'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il avait jamais vue. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, la saisit par les cuisse et fouragea entre ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas James remarqua t elle tout de suite. Sirius était plus brusque. Il ne se contentait pas de lécher, il la mordait aussi. Sa barbe lui irritait l'intérieur des cuisses. Quand il laissa son doigt s'aventurer au Sud de son intimité, elle hoqueta de surprise tandis qu'il poussait par à-coup les muscles de son anus. James apparut de nulle part. une nouvelle paire de bras et de main rien que pour elle. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés. James était tendre et prévenant, très doux mais fort en même temps. Sirius était plus brusque, plus sauvage. Il aimait naviguer entre plaisir et douleur… Et elle ne s'en serait jamais plaint maintenant qu'elle découvrait cet étonnant mélange. Il était un Black. Et comme tous les membres de sa famille, son nom n'était pas là que pour faire joli.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici ! Souffla James mal à l'aise en regardant les quelques clients qui étaient arrivés mais qui eux, ne semblaient pas les voir.

\- J'habite au dessus. Haleta Kate.

Ils disparurent en vitesse, prirent l'escalier de service et s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage. James et Sirius ne prirent même pas le temps de regarder ce qui les entouraient, bien trop occupés qu'ils étaient à combler leur partenaire.

« » « » « »

Sirius s'était endormi comblé de son côté du lit. Kate, au milieu, s'était glissée dans les bras de James. Inconsciemment, il passait le bout de ses doigts sur son dos nu. Il était bien. Elle l'était moins. Parce qu'elle savait que demain, ses vacances prendraient fin, qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher son retour plus longtemps à ses parents et cette constatation lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait l'impression d'être parfaitement à sa place là, dans les bras du chef des aurors. Effectivement, son père en aurait fait une maladie… S'il ne la tuait pas avant.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Murmura James.

\- Je voudrai que ca ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Ca pourrait !

\- Non ca ne pourrait pas. Cet instant. Maintenant, c'est tout ce qui me reste. C'est tout ce qui me restera une fois que tu seras parti.

\- Je reviendrais cette fois ci ! Promit il.

\- Je ne serai plus là !

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre ?

\- James… Ca n'a jamais vraiment commencé toi et moi ! Murmura t elle en relevant le visage vers lui, se hissant sur ses coudes.

\- Mais…

\- Fais moi l'amour. Juste une fois, fais moi l'amour.

Fais semblant de m'aimer pensa t elle sans oser lui dire. Il la fit rouler sous lui pour une fois et pendant près d'une heure, s'escrima à l'aimer comme personne avant lui ne l'avait fait.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Kate regarda l'immense manoir s'étendre devant elle. Elle haïssait ce manoir. Elle haïssait cet endroit en général et ce que ça impliquait pour elle. Elle remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, vérifia sa tenue et poussa la double porte en bois qui lui barrait l'entrée. Elle adopta la démarche lente et sûr de soi de Malefoy et le visage de pierre de Snape. Pettigrow disparût en couinant fort peu élégamment. Il avait une peur panique d'elle et il l'horrifiait. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Elle frappa du poing sur la lourde porte qui gardait la salle privée de son père et attendit.

\- Entrez !

Kate frissonna. Sa voix avait toujours le même effet sur elle. Elle poussa la porte et s'inclina bien bas.

\- Bonjour père !

\- Relève-toi ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Elle garda le visage baissé jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui relève franchement. Il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Il écarta un peu les pans de sa cape et Kate parvint de justesse à ne pas frissonner. Il l'inspectait comme une inspectait une marchandise que l'on allait bientôt vendre. Il n'avait pas changé constata t-elle. Les mêmes cheveux châtains, les mêmes yeux verts mousse plus foncés que les siens et la même taille diablement imposante. Son père était un très très bel homme au visage aristocratique… Même si son air renfrogné donnait continuellement l'impression qu'un moldu avait vomi sur ses chaussures préférées.

\- Tu as grandi ! Remarqua-t-il simplement. J'ai eu des retours de ton école. Tes notes étaient parfaites. Tu étais première de ton club de duel.

Ce n'étaient pas des questions, ca ne méritait donc pas de réponse. Il y avait des leçons que l'on n'oubliait pas. Ne parler que lorsqu'on te pose une question était l'une de ses leçons les plus durement apprises.

\- Tu as appris que l'Angleterre est à moi ?

\- Oui père.

\- Dumbledore n'est désormais plus un obstacle pour moi. Je voudrai que tu entres à Poudlard pour ta dernière année. Et que tu recrutes tous ceux que tu pourras. Ceux qui ne seront pas avec nous d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, tu les tueras. Est-ce compris ?

\- Oui père !

\- Bien ! L'Angleterre est à moi… Maintenant je vais m'emparer du reste du monde.

Kate trouva ca démesuré… Même pour lui. Mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Severus a pris le contrôle de Poudlard. Il a respecté les maisons mais bien sur, tu iras à Serpentard. Je préviendrai…

\- Père ! J'aimerai que personne ne sache qui je suis !

\- Tu oses… M'interrompre ? Rugit il en sortant sa baguette. DOLORIS !

Eh merde songea t elle en voyant le rayon rouge foncer vers elle. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant de 10 ans. Elle resta debout, même soumise au doloris, surprise de ne pas plus souffrir que ca. Voldemort eut un rictus surpris. Elle avait de toute évidence bien évolué en 6 années loin de la maison.

\- Tu n'es plus une petite fille Catherine. Je l'oublie parfois. Tu disais ?

\- J'aimerai que personne ne sache qui je suis père. Que les gens vous suivent par conviction et non par crainte.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais à la fin de l'année scolaire… Tu sais ce qui se passera.

\- Oui père.

\- Bien ! Tu peux aller dans ta chambre.

Elle dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas y courir. Tous lui étaient soit hostiles, soit ils avaient peur d'elle. Elle entra dans sa chambre, barricada la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les 3 prochains jours allaient être les plus longs de sa vie.

« » « » « »

C'était assez paradoxale mais autant elle détestait ce manoir, autant elle aimait s'y promenait la nuit quand il était complètement désert. C'était le vieux manoir familial des Gaunt, la famille maternelle de son père. C'était un endroit sinistre où le serpent était l'animal roi. Ce dernier point lui allait plutôt bien vu qu'elle aimait assez les reptiles en général et que comme son père, elle était fourchelangue. Ses pas la menèrent jusque dans les cachots. L'endroit était désert. Il n'y avait même pas un mangemort pour garder le peu de prisonniers qui se trouvaient encore là. Elle n'en reconnu aucun à part un. Attaché par les poignets au mur par de grosses chaines qui avaient l'air particulièrement inconfortable, ses longs cheveux blancs et sales retombaient sur son visage ridé et fatigué maculé de sang. Albus Dumbledore. D'après ce qu'elle avait glâné comme informations, c'était un vieil homme bienveillant qui protégeait Poudlard comme la prunelle de ses yeux. La légende voulait qu'il fut plus puissant que son père. Ca devait expliqué pourquoi son père semblait avoir pris un tel plaisir à lui ôter toute dignité en le débarrassant de ses vêtements. Et Merlin savait que les cachots étaient un endroit particulièrement froid et humide. Si ce n'était pas son père qui le tuait, ca serait une pneumonie à n'en point douter ! Quelqu'un lui amenait à manger, les elfes probablement, mais les gamelles s'entassaient remplies sur le sol. Les mains attachées, il aurait eu du mal à se nourrir. Kate ferma les yeux et sonda le manoir à la recherche de la moindre aura sorcière à proximité. Mais à part le vieux directeur devant elle, elle n'en trouva pas d'autre. Elle déverrouilla sans baguettes la porte et entra. Le vieil homme ne réagit pas. Il devait être épuisé. Elle fit apparaître une couverture chauffante à laquelle elle jeta un simple sort d'invisibilité et en recouvrit Albus qui ouvrit un œil surpris. Il la dévisagea en silence tandis qu'elle se penchait pour attraper un verre d'eau et qu'elle le portait à ses lèvres. Il but prudemment, décidant que dans le pire des cas, si c'était un poison alors il mourrait plus rapidement. Il la vit froncer son joli petit nez en avisant ce que contenaient les assiettes. La gastronomie dans les geôles de Voldemort n'était pas vraiment ca.

\- Millie ! Appela t elle doucement.

Une petite elfe de maison apparut. Son elfe personnelle. Elle l'avait accompagnée en Russie et était restée avec elle pendant des années. Au-delà d'une elfe de maison, elle était la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait entière compter. Millie aurait donné sa vie pour elle et Kate aurait tué pour son elfe.

\- Vous m'avez appelé maîtresse ?

\- Oui ! Je voudrai que tu m'amènes de la soupe et de la purée.

L'elfe ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et disparut avant de revenir les bras chargés de victuailles. Patiemment, Kate l'aida à d'abord avaler sa soupe puis la purée. Il semblait reprendre de la vigueur cuillère après cuillères.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ca ? Demanda t il d'une voix faible.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous torturer plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

\- Vous êtes étudiante à Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous.

\- C'est normal. J'étais à l'école Grigori Raspoutine à Pokrovskoie.

\- L'école de préparation des mages noirs. Très sélectifs comme école ! Je comprends mieux la magie sans baguette.

\- Ca laisse moins de résidus. Je suis du genre prudente.

\- Et pourtant vous risquez gros en aidant un vieil homme prisonnier.

\- Ca semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Millie viendra s'occuper de vous quand elle le pourra.

\- Je suppose que vous demander de l'aide pour m'échapper est inutile !

\- Vous avez tout compris. Je rentre à Poudlard demain en dernière année.

\- A Poudlard, de l'aide sera toujours apporté à ceux qui en font la demande !

\- Plus maintenant ! Snape est le nouveau directeur. Au revoir professeur Dumbledore. Je doute que nous nous revoyions un jour.

\- Vous pouvez me rendre un service ? Demanda t il avant qu'elle ne sorte.

\- Dites toujours !

\- Prenez soin de mon phénix. Il a du se cacher quelque part à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive le même sort qu'à moi !

\- Je le protégerai ! Promit elle avant de verrouiller la porte et de disparaître dans les couloirs.

« » « » « »

Un combat. Il avait annoncé ca comme l'idée du siècle. La faire combattre elle pour savoir où elle se trouvait. D'abord les nouvelles recrues. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir sa baguette, se contentant d'un bouclier temporaire et des sorts appris dans son livre de première année. Son père avait semblé aussi surpris que contrarié. Puis ca avait été les mangemorts communs. Ca avait duré un peu plus longtemps qu'avec les nouvelles recrues mais là aussi, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Elle avait juste fait durer un peu plus les choses avec Pettigrow. Elle détestait ce petit rondouillard insipide et bégayant !

En dernière épreuve, il l'avait faite combattre son cercle privé. Des mangemorts qui étaient là depuis bien longtemps et qui avaient largement fait leurs preuves. Snape, Malefoy, les Lestranges, les Carrow,… leurs sorts étaient plus puissants, plus violents. Comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à perdre. Et c'était le cas. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se faire botter le cul par ce qu'ils pensaient être une nouvelle recrue. Kate faisait face aux combat et de temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'œil à son père qui était livide. Puis elle comprit. Elle n'était plus une gamine. Elle avait 17 ans. Elle était trop vieille pour avoir peur de lui (et ce même si les ¾ de la population sorcière avait peur de lui) mais surtout, elle dépassait en puissance tout ce qu'il avait cru. Au-delà de sa fille, elle était son égale. Il était le seul duel qui en valait réellement la peine. Elle voulait lui clouer le bec définitivement, obtenir sinon un peu d'amour, au moins de la considération pour ce qu'elle était. Pas sa fille non mais sa digne héritière et puissante sorcière.

\- Ca suffit comme ca ! Les interrompirent la voix cassante et glacée du seigneur des ténèbres.

Kate stoppa immédiatement le combat, raide et droite comme la justice. Elle remit dans sa tresse une mèche qui s'en était échappée et observa les autres mangemorts qui reprenaient difficilement leurs souffles.

\- J'ignore si je dois être furieux que mes meilleurs mangemorts, ensembles, soient incapable de terrasser une gamine de 17 ans, ou si je dois être satisfait que ma fille de 17 ans vous ai aussi bien résisté !

Les mangemorts sursautèrent et elle aussi. Jamais elle n'avait été présentée comme sa fille. Que du contraire, d'habitude, elle devait plutôt faire profil bas. Seul Peter savait qui elle était et Bellatrix bien sur mais dans la mesure où elle était sa mère, c'était bien naturel. Et vu qu'en ce moment elle était à Azkaban et que son père n'avait pas encore réussi à recruter les détraqueurs… Elle ne risquait pas de la croiser tout de suite. Ca lui allait très bien, sa mère était presque aussi instable que son père et ce n'était pas l'amour maternel qui l'étouffait.

\- Sortez tous ! Sauf toi Severus !

Ce dernier patienta. Il jetait de temps à autres quelques coups d'œil vers la fille de son maître, cherchant dans ses traits un rappel quelconque. Il n'en trouvait aucun. Avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux couleurs avada kedavra, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était d'une beauté stupéfiante pour une jeune femme de cet âge mais tout en elle respirait le danger.

\- Severus, ma fille entrera demain à Poudlard.

\- Bien sur maître. Dois je la répartir ou bien ira-t-elle directement à Serpentard ?

\- Serpentard ! Répondit simplement Voldemort. As-tu trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé concernant les tabous ?

\- Oui maître. Un très vieux sort. Quand vous le prononcerez, vous saurez qui ose encore vous appeler par votre nom et ca avertira un de nous, celui qui est le plus proche !

\- Parfait ! Et concernant James Potter et les survivants de l'ordre ?

\- James Potter a accepté la place de professeur de DCFM. Je pourrai garder un œil sur lui et peut être même le ramener dans les ténèbres.

\- Bien ! Autre chose Severus ?

\- Une question maître. Sous quel nom entrera votre fille ?

\- Catherine Black.

« » « » « »

James et Sirius faisaient les 100 pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ou bien l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Severus les avait convoqués tous les deux un peu plus tôt. Quand ce dernier les rejoignit enfin, James dut faire tout son possible pour que Sirius ne l'attaque pas. Il le tenait personnellement responsable pour la disparition de Dumbledore et pour autant qu'ils en sachent, le vieil homme était probablement mort.

\- Nous avons un problème ! Déclara sans ambages Severus.

\- A part ton nez ? Ricana Sirius avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes par James.

\- Hilarant Black ! Le seigneur des ténèbres nous envoie sa progéniture !

\- Attend… Il a un enfant ? Tu veux dire qu'il est parvenu à se reproduire ?

\- Aussi surprenant que ca puisse être, oui. Il s'est reproduit ! Elle a fait ses études en Russie et vient faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Et hier, elle a mis une trempe mémorable à tous les mangemorts… Et j'ai bien dit TOUS les mangemorts.

\- Et comment elle s'appelle la fifille à son papa ? Demanda James d'une voix légèrement cassée, un mauvais pressentiment lui broyant les entrailles.

\- Catherine. Catherine Black.

Kate songea t il immédiatement. Russe, nouvellement arrivée,… Ca faisait beaucoup de coïncidences ! Il croisa le regard de Sirius. Son ami pensaient également la même chose. Quelles étaient les chances qu'ils se soient fait un plan à 3 avec la fille de Voldemort ? Et pourtant, elle avait semblé tellement… Gentille ! Douce !

James repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit concernant ses parents. Qu'ils se foutaient bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Et si tout ca avait été du chiqué ? Et si elle avait su dès le début qui il était et qu'elle l'avait habilement manipulé ? Une chose était sure, si c'était bien elle, son année d'enseignement à Poudlard promettait de grands moments de solitude entre sa presque ex femme qui se cachait à peine avec Severus et sa petite maîtresse passagère, fille du seigneur des ténèbres.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Catherine exhala une longue bouffée de cigarette en regardant tous les élèves et leur parents s'amonceler sur les quais du Poudlard Express. Un court instant, elle se demanda ce qui se serait passé si son père l'avait accompagnée. Elle combattit un gloussement et vérifia que ses malles étaient en sécurité avant de grimper dans le train à la recherche d'un wagon vide. Elle ignorait quelle position adopter. Elle connaissait sa mission. Convertir un maximum d'élèves aux idées de son père et tuer ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec lui. Mais pouvait elle leur en vouloir ? Elle-même n'était pas certaine d'adhérer à ce qu'il racontait. Elle connaissait suffisamment les moldus pour savoir ce qu'ils valaient dans le meilleur et dans le pire des cas. Les sorciers enfants de moldus ne la dérangeaient pas outre mesure. Elle estimait que la magie était un don offert librement. Pas quelque chose qui se gardait jalousement et qui ne se passait à grand renfort de consanguinité. Si elle lui avait dit ca, il était probable qu'il l'aurait tuée sans y réfléchir à deux fois, fille ou pas ! En Russie, c'était facile. Tous ceux qui étaient là l'étaient pour une bonne raison. Ils étaient de futurs mages noirs en puissance ou comme elle, filles ou fils de mages noirs. Mais ici ? Ils n'étaient que de simples sorciers. Les Serpentard avaient bien trop peur de son père ou de leur propre parents pour être francs avec elle et copiner avec quelqu'un d'autre lui vaudrait sans aucun doute la peine de mort. Kate soupira et ferma les yeux. Qui avait dit qu'être la fille de Voldemort était simple ?

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit et elle se retint de grogner. Malefoy junior et sa clique. Ils avaient l'air de plutôt bien digérer le fait de s'être pris une branlée mémorable quelques jours auparavant. Ils hochèrent la tête en la voyant. Comme s'ils détenaient un secret d'une valeur inestimable. Ils n'étaient que des lèches bottes sans cervelle. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge qui tentait de masquer le désastre capillaire qu'étaient ses cheveux par une queue de cheval bouffante. Catherine plissa les yeux en la voyant. Elle jetait quelques regards à Drago. Celui-ci rougit. Colère ou autre chose, elle n'aurait pu le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Sang de Bourbe ? Gronda Crabbe (ou était-ce Goyle ?)

\- Ouais, tu n'es plus préfète en chef cette année vu que ce traitre de dumbledore a enfin été tué ! Renchérit l'autre.

La jeune femme brune sursauta comme si elle avait été frappée. Elle regardait Drago avec insistance et ce dernier n'osait pas lever la tête. Ce n'était pas de la colère songea Catherine ahurie. Il y avait fort à parier que si Drago Malefoy avait un petit secret honteux, ca devait être cette jeune femme !

\- Tu seras plus utile pour réchauffer mon lit espèce de sale…

\- Ca suffit ! Intervint Catherine d'une voix douce et cassante comme le cristal.

Elle reçut comme une vague la peur et le soulagement de Drago.

\- Nous n'avons pas été présentées je crois. Catherine Black. Enchantée miss… ?

\- Granger. Hermione Granger. Black comme Sirius ?

\- C'est un cousin éloigné. Je suis la fille de sa cousine !

\- Bellatrix… Grogna Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

\- C'est ma mère oui. Peut être serait il judicieux que vous nous laissiez à présent ?

Hermione était très clairement surprise du ton courtois et poli de la nouvelle. Elle se serait attendue à autre chose de la part de la fille de celle qui avait torturé jusqu'à la folie les parents de ce pauvre Neville et du coup, c'était assez dur de la haïr du premier coup. Elle l'écouta néanmoins et sortit du wagon, entendant un sort de verrouillage derrière.

\- Vous deux, s'il vous prend encore de faire passer notre côté pour des psychopathes fanatiques et stupides, je vous écorche vif et j'enverrai vos peaux à vos parents est-ce que c'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert trop paniqués pour oser parler.

\- Sortez ! Ordonna t elle froidement.

Drago gigota mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec elle.

\- C'était quoi ca ? Demanda t elle en fixant sur lui ses yeux verts avada.

\- Ca quoi ?

\- Le truc que tu viens de jouer avec Hermione Granger ?

\- C'est rien ! C'est une bonne élève. Excellente élève même ! Elle est à Serdaigle !

\- Drago… Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Moi et une sang de bourbe ? Je suis un sang pur ! Mon père…

\- Oh Merlin ! Elle te plaît ! Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

Drago resta silencieux mais son regard était éloquent.

\- Je l'ai quittée fin de l'année dernière ! Admit il enfin. Sans Dumbledore… On ne pouvait plus ! Tu… Tu vas en parler à ton père ? Ou au mien ?

\- Non ! Non, bien sur que non ! Tu as entendu miss Granger ? Je suis la fille de Bellatrix ! On est cousin Drago ! Crois moi ou pas… On ne choisit pas toujours sa famille ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Encore une fois il resta silencieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il réponde. Oui, il l'aimait.

\- Il y a peu de chance qu'elle devienne mangemort n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aucune !

\- Et est-ce que toi tu le voulais ?

Il se ferma comme une huître et la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. On lui avait imposé la marque. Comme à elle.

\- Sais tu ce que mon père m'a offert pour mes 10 ans ? Lui demanda t elle doucement avant de regarder dehors pour ne pas qu'il voit le trouble dans ses yeux.

\- Un poney ? Tenta t il. Moi j'ai eu un balais ! Mon prmeier balais !

\- Moi j'ai eu deux petits moldues à torturer. Et quand je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de leur faire du mal, il a ordonné à tous ses mangemorts de les violer à tour de rôle ou en même temps sous mes yeux. J'avais 10 ans Drago ! 10 ans ! Elles ne m'ont pas quitté des yeux et il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire. Quand je voulais tourner la tête, mon père me forçait à regarder à grand coup de Doloris. Il m'a promis que le jour ou je gâcherai un autre de ses cadeaux, c'est moi qui me retrouverai à la place de ces deux petites moldues. On ne choisit pas sa famille Drago… Mais rien ne nous force à la subir !

C'était dangereux de le dire à voix haute.

\- Alors tu n'es pas d'accord avec ton père ? Osa t il d'une petite voix comme s'il risquait l'enfer pour prononcer à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

\- Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec le tien ?

Il garda le silence mais le sourire qui illuminait ses traits, un sourire franc, pur, presque enfantin, valait toutes les réponses du monde.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie Drago. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. En Russie, nous étions tous destinés ou prédestinés à devenir des mages noirs alors on attendait de nous une certaine tenue. Un certain comportement. Ici c'est différent. Mais je ne peux pas officiellement me montrer contre mon père. Mes vues… Ne sont pas les siennes ! Admit elle prudemment. Les serpentard te connaissent. Est-ce que tu sais si certains… Suivent contre leur volonté ?

\- Presque tous ! Admit il à contre cœur.

\- Mon père m'a donné une mission. Ramener un maximum d'élève de notre côté et tuer ceux qui refuseront. J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Je t'ai vue ton battre ! je crois que s'il y a une personne suffisamment puissante pour le vaincre, c'est toi ! Ou Dumbledore mais il doit être mort.

\- Je l'ai vu hier. Il n'était pas à proprement parler en forme mais il était toujours vivant !

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le faire s'évader ?

\- Pas nous ! Affirma t elle. C'est possible mais ca doit venir de quelqu'un d'autre. Dray… Il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit puisse douter de nos allégeances ! Pas en public en tout cas !

\- On va bientôt arriver. On devrait mettre nos tenues !

\- Je suis pas certaine de m'y faire ! Souffla Kate en regardant la petite jupe plissée aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« » « » « »

L'arrivée à Poudlard fut différente de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Le château était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Un vent chaud et doux l'entoura quand elle pénétra l'enceinte. Comme les bras aimant d'une mère qui accueillait son enfant après une longue séparation. Ca la remplissait d'une énergie nouvelle. Douce et infiniment puissante. Et elle en avait bien besoin parce qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait derrière la double porte en chêne massif qui gardait la grande salle. Elle patienta pendant la répartition jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son nom être prononcé par le nouveau directeur, Severus Snape.

Les portes s'ouvrirent comme par magie. En premier elle le vit. Lui. James Potter. Il la fusillait du regard. Il avait l'air furieux et plus inquiétant, plein de regrets. Mais des regrets de quoi ? D'avoir couché avec elle ? Non loin de lui, à la droite de Snape se trouvait une rousse volcanique qui lui fut presque de suite antipatique. Lily Potter. Il s'était donc séparé d'elle. D'un autre côté, quand elle voyait sa proximité avec Snape… Intéressant. Elle se demanda si son père était au courant que son soit disant bras droit se tape en secret une fille de moldus ! Les Gryffondors lui jetaient des regards haineux. Son nom de famille probablement. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient plus mesurés. Les Serpentard applaudissaient doucement. Elle sentait leur peur. Ils avaient tous peur d'elle. Ils savaient tous qui elle était.

Elle s'installa élégamment entre Drago et Pansy, agrippa le pichet de jus de citrouille et glissa un regard discret vers James qui ne la lachait pas des yeux. Si son regard avait pu jeter des sorts, elle aurait sans doute eu un trou au milieu de la tête. Si seulement il avait su. Si seulement il avait pu lire en elle aussi facilement qu'elle lisait en lui en ce moment. Mais c'était mieux comme ca. Il fallait qu'il la déteste. Ca serait plus facile pour elle de rester loin de lui s'il voulait la tuer.

« » « » « »

\- C'est un fait inhabituel mais nous recevons une nouvelle élève en dernière année. Elle a été automatiquement répartie à Serpentard. Catherine Black.

James s'y était attendu. Sirius aussi d'ailleurs mais la revoir là comme ca, dans son uniforme de Serpentard, rendait les choses encore plus dure. Et il ne parlait pas que de son sexe qui ne semblait pas comprendre la honteuse trahison dont ils avaient été victimes !

James la fusilla du regard. Si elle en fut blessée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et s'installa entre Drago et Pansy Parkinson. Bien évidemment. Où donc pouvait s'installer la fille de Voldemort sinon à côté des enfants de ses meilleurs serviteurs. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Elle avait l'air si froide. Tellement loin de la Kate qu'il avait connu quelques jours auparavant. Juste quelques jours qui lui semblaient être des siècles. Personne n'osait lui parler. Pas même la regarder. Du moins pas ceux de chez Serpentard susceptible de savoir qui elle était vraiment. Les Gryffondors, eux, lui étaient ouvertement hostiles. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle… Par habitude, ils ne se prononçaient pas. James sentait la colère crépiter en lui. Sa seule incartade avait été avec la fille de Voldemort. Bon sang, rien que le penser était ridicule. Il avait sauté la fille de Voldemort. Elle n'était plus n'importe quelle fille anonyme désormais. Elle avait une famille. Des parents. Des psychopathes criminels mais des parents quand même ! Avait elle sur dès le début qui il était ? S'était elle joué de lui ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute oui. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se cacha dans une salle des cachots à la fin du repas. Il espérait qu'à un moment, elle passerait et qu'il pourrait l'avoir rien qu'à lui, sous sa baguette et quelques secondes. Il vit un groupe de première passer, puis les deuxièmes et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux dernières années. Et en dernière, semblant presque perdue, elle. Il passa un bras autour de son torse, sa main valide lui masquant la bouche tandis qu'il l'attirait à lui dans un placard. Elle se débâtit comme une lionne et il la relâcha vivement quand elle lui mordit la main. Elle sembla se calmer en voyant que ce n'était que lui et lui intima le silence en regardant autour d'elle. Pas de peinture qui auraient pu rapporter quoique ce soit, pas de fantômes. Pour plus de sécurité, elle jeta silencieusement et sans baguette le plus puissant sort de silence qu'elle connaissait.

\- Est-ce que tu es fou ? on pourrait nous voir ! Souffla t elle furieuse.

\- Je demande pardon à son altesse royale la princesse des ténèbres !

\- Epargne moi tes sarcasmes veux tu ?

\- Est-ce que tu savais… Catherine ? Est-ce que tu savais qui j'étais quand tu m'as abordé dans ce bar ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! J'arrivais juste de Russie.

\- Mais tu as su qui j'étais !

\- Quand tu m'as présenté Sirius oui. Sirius n'est pas un prénom courant. Et c'est le cousin de ma mère. J'ai fait 1 + 1 et j'ai compris.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Que voulais tu que je te dise ? Siffla t elle. Au fait James, je suis la fille de la plaie du monde magique. Tu veux toujours me sauter ?

\- Est-ce que ton père le sait ?

\- Je suis vivante, je suppose donc que non. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ca ! Crois moi ou pas, il n'a rien d'un père !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi venant de Vol…

Elle bondit sur lui et posa sa main sur sa bouche en soupirant.

\- Il a posé un tabou sur son nom. Si quelqu'un le prononce, il le sait, les mangemorts aussi et ils ont ordre d'apparaître et de torturer le coupable. J'ai le même ordre et je suis la plus proche. Ne me force pas à faire ca. Le supplia t elle presque. Je dois y aller ou les Serpentards vont se mettre à ma recherche.

\- Attends Kate !

Elle sursauta en l'entendant prononcer ce nom qu'elle avait pensé ne plus jamais entendre.

\- Je dois savoir… Est-ce que Dumbledore est vivant ?

Il reçut sa déception comme un coup de poings dans le ventre. Bien sur, a quoi s'était elle attendue ?

\- Il est vivant… Pour le moment !

Elle ouvrit la porte, vérifia que le chemin était libre et disparut dans les ténèbres. Cette nuit là, le chef des aurors James Potter ne dormit pas. Cette nuit là, la fille de Voldemort ne dormit pas non plus.

« » « » « »

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit tapé la fille de… Enfin, sa fille ! Souffla James, un verre de whisky dans la main, en regardant son meilleur ami qui faisait les 100 pas devant lui.

\- Et c'est la fille de Bellatrix… C'est ma cousine !

\- Ca devrait pas trop te choquer ca ! T'aurais été capable de te taper ta sœur… Si t'en avais eu une !

\- Hey ! Seulement si elle avait été baisable !

\- Ta moralité me laisse perplexe ! Soupira James.

\- Dit l'homme marié qui a défloré une gamine de 16 ans !

\- Ouch ! touché ! On fait quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Admit Sirius en s'installant près de James. Elle aurait très bien pu jouer la comédie.

\- J'en sais rien Sirius. Elle aurait pu ne rien me dire pour le tabou. Et tu aurais du voir son regard quand je l'ai appelé Kate… Et quand je lui ai demandé si Albus était toujours vivant.

\- Elle peut peut-être nous aider à le faire s'évader.

\- Rêve pas trop ! Ca reste quand même sa fille.

\- On perd rien à demander ! Sourit Sirius.

A suivre…


End file.
